Ink My Heart
by WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: AU where Elsa is a tattoo artist and Anna gets her first tattoo. One-shot.


**Basically this idea has been in my head for a while and is distracting me from my assignment so I had to write it down to get it out of my brain. **

Elsa leaned against the counter, humming along to the music that blasted throughout the room. She had no clients booked today and so was working the front room. God she was bored. There was no real reason for her to be in today. The only reason was that if anyone dropped in, then she was the only free artist for them.

It wasn't long before heavy footsteps descended the stairs. Elsa lazily looked over at the hulking blond man as he walked towards her. He didn't look like the kind of person who went with tattoos, but Elsa knew better than to judge a book by its cover. What she didn't expect though was a small redhead to pop around the man. This girl definitely did not look like the person who should be here.

The girl timidly stopped at the counter and Elsa properly looked at her. She was cute, no doubt. She had a sprinkling of freckles over her nose and cheeks and her eyes were the most vivid shade of teal that the platinum blonde had to make the conscious effort to look away.

"Uh, hi." The girl began, "I was just wondering if I could get a… tattoo done today." Elsa raised an eyebrow at how unwilling this girl seemed about tattoos.

"Yeah sure. Got any ID on you."

The girl fished around in her bag before waving a driver's license in Elsa's face. Elsa plucked it out of her hand and went to make a photocopy of it for the parlour's records. So this girl's name was Anna. Cute. It suited her. And she was eighteen. Elsa pursed her lips. A little young.

Elsa promptly returned the ID to Anna. "So, what will you have then?"

Anna hesitated and the blond man smirked. Finally Anna seemed to have to push the words out. "Surprise me."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She quickly rearranged her expression into a gentle smirk and gestured to Anna to follow her. The blond man tried to come too but Elsa told him that only the client was allowed in the tattoo area.

Anna couldn't believe that she was actually going ahead with this. Her stupid pride was her biggest downfall. Stupid Kristoff and his stupid bet. Now there was no going back.

And not to mention this tattoo girl. Anna blushed as she followed the blonde to the black of the parlour. She was hot. Her piercing blue eyes and white blonde hair that fell over her shoulder in a braid were hypnotising. And she was badass too. She was wearing a tank top and from her right shoulder to her elbow she had a tattoo sleeve of what appeared to be crystals. It was gorgeous. Anna tried to quell her jealousy at the other woman for being able to pull it off.

Next thing Anna knew, she was sat in a chair with the blonde woman looking at her.

"Now, I'm not one to judge, but you don't really seem like the type of person who wants a tattoo…"

Anna internally grimaced. Was it that obvious? "I, uh, lost a bet to Kristoff, the guy out there and, well, here I am." She smiled uncertainly.

"Ah, your boyfriend?"

"What no! No Kristoff is my best friend. Like a brother." Elsa tried to keep a calm composure. God this girl was adorable.

"Still, it doesn't seem like a good enough reason to get a tattoo. You do realise that these are permanent?"

"Really?" Anna answered sarcastically. "I had no idea."

Elsa laughed. "Alright then. What can I do for you? And where?"

Anna thought for a second before hitching her top up, revealing the smooth skin of her abdomen. Elsa tried to ignore the sensation that rushed through her right then and there. "I don't know what I want. Please, just something nice."

Elsa thought for a moment. Then it hit her. She reached over and got the necessary inks down and plugged them into the needle gun. Anna watched her, partially with interest, partially with dread.

"Ok, so this will hurt so if you want to stop for a bit, just say." Anna nodded and lay back, closing her eyes when she heard the sound of the needle gun. Then Elsa began. The pain wasn't as bad as Anna thought it would be, but after a while, she could feel it more and more. But she didn't say anything. She wanted to impress this woman.

Time seemed to drag on and after what felt like hours, the blonde leaned back. "Alright then, if you want to look in the mirror?"

Anna almost didn't want to. She had no clue what this woman had just marked her with. But when she did look, Anna's mouth dropped open in surprise. On her hip was a small snowflake. It was blue and white and was so intricately designed that it really was a piece of art. Yes, the area was red and bleeding a little, but Anna loved it.

Anna spun back to the woman who was watching her warily. "Oh my god! I love it! It's so pretty!"

Elsa relaxed, glad that Anna liked her snowflake. Elsa gestured to the seat again and when Anna had laid back down, Elsa covered the new ink. She could feel the redhead's excitement at the tattoo and couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that she had done that.

Elsa reached up and grabbed a sheet of paper with the instructions of how to care for a new tattoo. As Anna gingerly pulled her top back down and skipped out, Elsa smiled. When the blonde made it back into the front room, she was greeted with the sight of Anna having pulled her top up and was showing the blond man her new tattoo. He barely seemed to be able to comprehend the fact that Anna actually got one; something that had placed quite a smug expression on Anna's face.

Kristoff looked over at the waiting blonde woman and smirked at Anna. "I'll wait outside whilst you pay."

Anna nodded enthusiastically and almost hopped over to where Elsa was.

"So, I take it you like it then?" she smirked.

Anna blushed and nodded, looking back down at it. "Thank you…"

"Elsa."

"Thank you, Elsa."

"It was a pleasure. And I hope it didn't hurt too much…?"

"No, no, no. It was so worth it."

Elsa smiled and Anna blushed. Anna handed over the correct amount of money and Anna realised that she was running out of time. So did Elsa.

"Well, if you have any questions about tattoos or anything, don't hesitate to pop in and ask."

Anna beamed at Elsa whose cheeks reddened slightly.

"I'm sure I'll be back, Elsa." Anna cheekily added a wink before skipping out, leaving Elsa staring dreamily after her.

Anna smiled. Yes, she was sure that she would be back.

**Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of leaving it here as a one-shot, so yeah.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
